Blog de usuário:Sombra the shadow/EPISODIO: Pertubações..
EPISODIO: Pertubações.. (TEMP 6--- 11#) gente!, eu ainda não estou de ferias... presiso estudar mais.... sei que muita gente tava querendo o ep 11 da minha fanfic hueheuheuheuhe, APROVEITEM! Adventure time C'mon grab your friends To go to very Distant lands With Jake the Dog And Finn the Human, The fun will never end, It's Adventure Time! pera ae.... não ta faltando alguma coisa........ '' ''seis acharam que abertura ia ser só essa??? Adventure time C'mon grab your friends, Go to very Distant lands With Cake the Cat And Fionna the Human, The fun will never end, It's Adventure time! fionna e cake tbm! ______________________________ (todos estavam no acampamento de uma floresta) TODO MUNDO RESGATO ATE AGORA: "princesa caroço, principe caroço, marceline, simon, marshall lee, rainha gelada como prisoneira, sr-trombo, dona tromba," (MARCELINE EXPLICOU PRA TODO MUNDO QUEM É O SIMON) principe chiclete: "muito bem gente! todo mundo indo pra suas barracas!" alguns segundos dps... finn: "uff... ta pronto princesa de fogo, a casa de fogo... lembra daquele dia que eu te fiz a casa de madeira pra voce?" flame: "lembro finn!, e obrigada pela casa, se nunca esquece de min ne?.." (FLAME DÁ UM BEIJO NA BOCHECHA DE FINN) finn: "hehe.." (DO OUTRO LADO DA CASA DA FLAME) principe de fogo: "nossa, parece que sua casa é igual a minha..." flame: "..... " fionna: "eu construi a casa bem mais cedo" finn: "uau..." fionna: "ei.. pera ae.. duvido voce ter a espada de cristal!" finn: "ohh... demais sua espada!, olha só a minha.!" (ESPADA DO FINN É GIGANTE FEITA DE DIAMANTE,) fionna: "nossa!, se é realmente superior a min.." finn: " É,... eu acho..." fionna: "Sinistro... voce realmente ja conseguiu deter a rainha lich?, quero dizer... o rei lich.. sei la..." finn: "claro.. foi de lavada...tss.." fionna: "uau.." Flame: "rrrgghhrrrgghh" finn: "ehh.. eu tenho que ir dormir...." (finn vai na sua barraca) flame: "eu to de olho em voce fionna...." (FALOU INRRITADA) fionna: "ehh.. ta..." (alguns minutos dps) (FIONNA ACORDA) fionna: "ei finn.. ei finn! " (FALOU ACORDANDO FINN) finn: "que foi....?" fionna: "agente prometeu conversar nesse horario ne?" finn: "ta...." (ALGUNS SEGUNDOS DPS) fionna: "sua esposa ta de olho em min des que eu falei com vc..." finn: "ela deve ta achando que vc ta dando em cima de min..." fionna: "então foi mal..." finn: "pq??" fionna: "foi mal... eu tava dando em cima de voce... desculpe ae...." finn: "que? pera.. vc não tem seu namorado?" fionna: "é que agente não conversa muito..." finn: se eu fosse vc, ja beijava ele..." fionna: "pq?" finn: "..ahh........olha, eu e a princesa de fogo ja terminamos e fais uns anos atraz... mas eu criei coragem e reconquistei ela dnv... E EU NÃO QUERO QUE ISSO ACONTECA!, O MESMO QUERO QUE PRA VC E O PRINCIPE DE FOGO NÃO ACONTECA ISSO, EU JAMAIS FARIA ISSO DNV..." fionna: "eu vou lembrar disso... mais oque aconteceu pra vc e a princesa de fogo terminarem?" finn: "uns anos atraz...eu escrevi um monte de coisa feia pra ela, e fis o rei gelado e a princesa de fogo lutarem de proposito.. porque eu fui mt burro... e dps disso acontecer, princesa de fogo termina comigo.... e eu fiquei muito abalado, e não conseguia mais tirar ela da cabeça... pq.. o meu coração ainda batia forte.. dizendo... voce consegue finn.... " fionna: "ohh... mas graças a deus que voce conseguiu...." finn: ".. ...." (TERMINA A CONVERSA E FORAM DORMIR) princesa jujuba: "levantem todos de suas barracas!" (TODO MUNDO ACORDA) finn: "aiai..." (FINN ACORDA) finnda: "papai! " (FINNDA CORRENDO ALEGRAMENTE PARA A BARRACA DO FINN) finn: "oi filhinha! " finnda: "papai.. quando tudo isso acabar, da pra voce arranjar uma boneca pra min?" finn: "Claro finnda!" (MARCELINE ENTRA NA BARRACA) marceline: "ei garotinha, quer uma boneca?" finnda: "claro!" marceline: "mas vé se não queima ela! toma ela ae.." (MARCELINE DÁ PRA GAROTINHA O HAMBO) finnda: "obrigado marcy!, como ele se chama?" marceline: "ele se chama hambo" (FINN FICA COM UMA CARA FELIZ) (marcy sai da barraca e finn tbm) finn: "valeu marcy.." marceline: "não tem de que.. eu fasso tudo pra quem tem uma filha.." finn: "ok" (MARCELINE SAI VOANDO ATE A BARRACA DO SIMON) flame: "to vendo que a marcy deu pra nossa filinha um boneco.." finn: "ela é educada.. eu acho ne.. mas pelo menos ela deu um boneco pra nossa filha..." flame: "é.." finndo: "vai ter que me dar um boneco tbm papai!" finn: "ta bom ta bom.." (FALOU ALEGREMENTE) flame: "rsrsrs.." finn: "eu só espero que isso acabe duma vez , pra agente viver feliz para sempre com nossos filhos" flame: "voce não sabe me decepecionar ... =) " finn: " =) " (FINN VAI ATE ONDE O SIMON ESTA CENTADO) simon: "a vista é linda não?" finn: "é.." simon: "eu sempre me perguntei.... onde a betty estaria...." finn: "um dia voce vai encontrala simon..." simon: "tomara....." finn: "é..." simon: "voce tem sorte de ter filhos e uma esposa.... tem muita sorte... eu gosto de pessoas assim =) " finn: "obrigado simon..." simon: "engraçado....... voce não devia estar sem o braço esquerdo ou o direito?" finn: "ha.... simon, eu sempre estou com meus braços, pq a pergunta?" simon: "eu tinha certesa que ví voce uma vez sem o braço direito ou o esquerdo.." finn: "acho que vc viu outra pessoa...." simon: "tbm acho...." simon: "sabe.... existia pessoas.... carros..... e tudo mais.... mais agora é um mundo diferente....." finn: "as coisas mudam...." simon: "Tem toda razão.." simon: "onde estão seus pais?" finn: "na verdade, eu não sei quem são os meus pais verdadeiros..... mas eu ainda estou procurando... ou não.. sei la...nunca os ví...." simon: "tenho pena de vc.." finn: "tudo bem simon, as vezes é normal..." simon: "hmm.. ok..." finn: "as vezes eu sinto alguma coisa, quando o lich esta perto de min.... sinto alguma coisa da minha familia.... sinto raiva tbm... sinto tbm o meu coração bater pra ficar com alguma familia pura ai..... é muito forte..." simon : "talvez o lich seje o seu pai não?" finn: "é.... talvez seje... mas não fazeria sentido eu ser filho de uma caveira demoniaca..." simon: "ok..." finn: "UM DIA... UM DIA... EU VOU ENCONTRAR OQUE EU PROCURO...." (CONTINUA) '' ''ESSE EPISODIO FOI MEIO QUE UMA VOLTA PRA MINHA FANFIC.... '' ''NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE COMENTAR! Categoria:Postagens de Blog